YuGiOh POP songs
by Reasonable Cause
Summary: Parody's to famous POP songs(nsync,britney spears etc.)
1. lose nsyncs gone

Minako: hehehehehe i love nsync  
yugi: yeah look at these songs i think your obsessed  
M: duh ya think  
Y: i hope you arent obsessed with me  
M: nah your really not my type  
Y: why be so harsh :(  
M: just kidding kiddo  
Y: stop calling me that im olde....  
M umm... anyways i dont own YGO but i wish i did  
Y: im glad you down Us you migh change your mind   
and be obsessed with me  
M: no i wont  
Y: u know you will ;*  
M: anywayz lets get on with the parodies  
Y and M: yea Nsync rocks!!!  
joey in background: why did you put me in here  
im over this duel  
M and J: Yea right we feel your pain ur just mad because it hurt your ego hahahahahah  
  
LOSE(nsyncs song Gone)  
theres a thousand combos i could use to make you go lose, yea  
seems so long ago i won a duel and left you a fool  
and i remeber what used on me, it was that dark magician  
and maybe i was to blind to see my monster was in bad condition  
  
was it something i said to make you take contro  
to make u summon the dark magician   
if i could just find away to destroy that mighty wizard right then.right now  
chorus  
ive been morning here, that duel is on my mind  
i tryin my best to be a dueler and be strong \cf2\par  
i drove my self insane thinking of your major fame  
but the truth remains i lose  
  
now i dont wanna make exsuses yugi  
wont change the fact that i lose  
but if thiers something that i could do. wont you please let me know  
the duels is passing so slowely now, guess thats my life losing to your  
and maybe i could change my dueling style, but yugi i dont want to  
  
CHORUS-REPEAT  
  
so i'll duel around and fine some people to beat  
to take my mind off losing to you  
and i know in my heart you cant say u dont felt sorry too  
please say you do yeah  
  
CHORUS REPEAT  
what will i do if i cant defeat you  
tell me who will i duel too yugi who will i beat  
now that we are apart that duels still in my heart  
yugi why cant you see that i need you to duel me?  
CHORUS----EXIT  
  
Minako:so how was it people  
  
People cheer loudly  
  
Yugi: thankyou thankyou  
  
just review and thats how you can show your appreciation  
  
YUGI ,JOEY,Minako: our moto:  
Review people chop chop i got places to be duels to beat 


	2. duel nsyncs POP

K: hey guys heres another one of them *cough stupid cough* nsync parodys  
Minako: hey you better be coughing from your drugs and u better not be talkin bout my  
boyz nsync  
Yugi: yea they the bomb  
K: y u always stickin up for her?  
Y: cuz at this moment i particularily dont want to talk to a drug addict  
K: but im improving :(  
Y and M: yea o...k thats what you want us to believe you three m's and three c's follower  
K: whats that???  
Kaiba: yea what is that?  
K: o kaiba's on my side arent you  
Kaiba: yea u my girl   
K: thanks   
M: okay we goin to tell you what the M's and C's mean  
Y: the three C's are crack and coccain Combined  
M:and the three M's are Methemphinamen (meth) and marijuana Mixed  
Yand M: and thats what you follow  
K: o thats what you meant i thought it was something  
well imma go now bye  
M and Y: see ya  
M: well i dont own YGO and all thats stuff so dont sue me   
Y: yea we just having fun dont sue her boss  
Kaiba: the parody please  
M and Y: o yea lets start  
  
duel ( nsyncs pop)  
dirty duel  
im sick and tired of hearin all these people talk about   
whats the deal with these duel games and when is it gonna fade out  
the thing you got to realize what were playin is not a game  
we got the skills of dueling were gonna play it to the end  
  
it doesn't matter  
bout the bluff i talk, what i wear around my neck  
all that matters  
is that you reconize that i have a powerful deck  
it doesnt matter  
bout the clothes i wear and where i came from and why  
all that matters  
is that you lose the game and i do it to you everytime ( its time to duel now!!)  
  
do you ever wonder why  
that dueling gets you by  
it takes you on a ride  
you feel it when your life points start to drop  
and maybe you want to stop  
and your skill is all you gor  
this must be a DUEL  
  
now why you wanna try steroe type the type of  
game we play  
cause were just playing what we like  
we cant say the same for you  
im tired of hearing all around me people dissing me  
just mine your business  
cause im minding mine now people cant you see  
  
it doesnt matter  
bout the bluff i talk or the puzzle around my neck  
all that matters  
is that you reconize that i have a powerful deck  
it doesnt matter  
bout the clothes i wear and where i came from and why?  
all that matters  
is that you lose the game and i do it to you everytime  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
OOOHH man i never tired of of duelin  
  
(Dueling break)  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
thanks for reading all we gotta say  
is Review people chop chop i got places to be duels to beat 


	3. its ur last duel nsync bye bye bye

Minako: hey people nother nsync song i dont know what i was thinking when i was   
righting this   
Yugi: yea its kind of crazy  
Minako: your supossed to say its good  
Yugi: iy is good;)  
Minako: thanks o yea back to the song i think i was with and she rubbed off   
her crazyness on me at that time so dont be harsh in the review  
Yugi: yea or imma haft to beat you up   
Minako: no yugi fighting isnt the way  
Yugi: yea imma beat u in a duel then  
Minako: yes yugi dueling is the way  
Yugi: yea i almost forgot in tell i thought of Anzu(Tea) and her friendship shi..  
Minako: o...k thats enough please dont sue me i know i do not own YGO  
now to the song  
  
its your last duel(nsyncs bye bye bye)  
  
its between yami and joey  
  
your dueling me tonight  
i promise i wont bite  
i know ur sayin this cant be right  
hey joey come on  
i dueled you endlessly  
u were always thier for me so now its time to duel  
and make it alone  
  
i know that we cant take no more it aint no lie  
i dont wanna see you lose this duel joey its ur last duel  
  
CHORUS  
  
dont wanna be a fool for u just another player in this duel for 2  
you may fight me but it aint no lie  
joey its ur last duel  
dont really wanna win this duel  
i just wanna tell you that u have to lose  
might sound silly but it aint no lie   
joey's last duel  
  
VRS.2  
  
you just hit me with Red Eyes Black  
joey ur more then welcome too  
just give me one more turn joey come on  
im playing for u and me and now i really come to see  
that dueling would be better once u lose  
  
CHORUS  
  
i wont give up for sure i wanna be the reason for your losing   
fo sho im checking in im summoning it  
i dont wanna be the loser and i had enough  
  
su-mon-skull  
  
im winning this duel this time  
  
CHORUS- EXIT  
  
Minako: so how was it  
  
cheering  
  
Yugi: thanks just how it in ur reviews  
  
M and Y: now for our slogan  
  
review people chop chop i got places to be duels to beat 


	4. ur gonna duel me nsyncs its gonna be me

Yami: this is a kool parody minako i think ur in nsync mode agian buts it a good song  
  
Minako: i know   
  
Yami: i take that back  
  
Minako: im just kidding  
  
Yami: u kid to much  
  
Minako: im sorry u cant take a joke  
  
Yami: yea im still not prone to these so called "jokes"  
  
were i came from we dont joke   
  
Minako: yea i can tell  
  
anywayz dont sue me i dont own YGO  
  
Yami: and lets get on with the song  
  
ur gonna duel me (nsyncs its gonna be me  
  
you might be hurt yug  
  
that aint no lie   
  
you duel then come and go  
  
you remember you told me   
  
that it made u believe dueling is no lie  
  
maybe thats why  
  
CHORUS  
  
winning every person i duel  
  
never seems enough for u  
  
i dont wanna lose it again  
  
but im not like them  
  
yugi when u finally get to duel somebody  
  
guess what ur gonna duel me  
  
VRS. 2  
  
u got no choice yug's but u got to move on  
  
u know thier aint no time to waste.   
  
your just to blind to see. that in the end  
  
u know ur gonna duel me  
  
u canr rely  
  
so just tell me why   
  
CHORUS-REPEAT  
  
tournament comes when i'll be ur opponent   
  
u'll see  
  
ur gonna gonna gonna gonna ur gonna duel me  
  
CHORUS-EXIT  
  
Minako: hey guys how was it   
  
Yami: yea just show it in ur reviews we dont have times for encores  
  
hey minako u know what i just said was a joke?  
  
Minako: huh...it was well it was a start keep tryin  
  
Yami: ok imma try one on tristan he wont get it but i'll explain  
  
Minako: i think ill come with u  
  
well guys see ya next time  
  
Yami yea and now for our slogan  
  
Review people we got places to be duels to beat  
  
Yami: bai bai peace!! 


End file.
